Sad Inuyasha story fixed
by blooddancer101
Summary: Kimku a young dog demon hanyou sat by a river. Her green eyes turned blue and she smiled. Today she would meet her future husband her parents chose for her. She was both excited and scared. sessxoc inuxoc


Intro: Kimku a young dog demon hanyou sat by a river. Her green eyes turned blue and she smiled. Today she would meet her future husband her parents chose for her. She was both excited and scared. Her jeweled necklace glowed to show Kimku's emotions.

Kimku a young dog demon hanyou sat by a river. Her green eyes turned blue and she smiled. Today she would meet her future husband her parents chose for her. She was both excited and scared. Her jeweled necklace glowed to show Kimku's emotions.

Soon Kimku hears her father call out, "Kimku! Where are you? Come meet your future husband." Kimku got up and headed over to them. She saw a very tall man standing with her parents. He had silver hair, golden eyes that reminded her of the sunsets, pointy ears, and demon markings on his face.

Kimku smiled softy as he looked at her. She walked over to him and said, "Hello my name is Kimku. You must be Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded a bit. He says, "It's been a while since we first met. You were just a pup then." Sesshomaru put a finger underneath her chin and lifted it up to get a better look at her face. Kimku blushed slightly.

Sesshomaru asks her parents while not looking away from Kimku's face, "Can you leave us alone for a while?" They nodded and left them alone. Sesshomaru says, "Your adopted parents seem okay. I can tell they raised you right." Kimku asks, "How did you know I was adopted?" Sesshomaru says, "I'm the one who brought you to them." Kimku says, "Oh then I thank for that."

Sesshomaru leaned downed to her face and kissed her cheek. Kimku blushed deeply. Sesshomaru says, "I will take very good care of you." Kimku smiles a bit and says, "I know you will."

Kimku and Sesshomaru walked into her parents' house hand in hand. Sesshomaru told her parents that he was taking her to his home as soon as possible. He wanted her to get comfortable and adjusted to his home as quick as she could. Kimku ran to go pack her things for her new home.

Her mother came into her room with a heavy heart. She says, "I can't believe you are leaving so soon with him. I thought your dad and I were going to spend some time with you before you'd leave." Kimku says, "Don't worry mom, I'll come visit you when I can." She gave her mom a hug and then headed back to Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru asks, "Do you got everything you need or want?" Kimku nodded and put on her cloak. She asks, "Do you have a cloak? It is supposed to be windy and cold." Sesshomaru says, "I'll be fine." He thinks, "She's acting like my wife already." Kimku nods and waits for him at the door while saying good-bye to her parents.

Sesshomaru opens the door. He says, "I will take good care of Kimku." Then Kimku and Sesshomaru head out the door. The wind was already picking up. Kimku held her hood over her face. Sesshomaru held her close to him.

After three days of traveling, Kimku and Sesshomaru finally arrived home. It was a huge mansion type home. A toad demon came running up to them. Sesshomaru says, "Kimku this is Jaken, my loyal servant." Kimku says shyly, "Hello." Jaken says, "Hello Lady Kimku."

Sesshomaru walked Kimku inside his home. Jaken took her things to her and Sesshomaru's room. Kimku thinks, "We're going to sleep in the same room already? Sheesh he must really want a family." Kimku walked into the room and looked around just to get feel of what Sesshomaru was like.

The room had a huge bed. It was big enough for two full-fledged dog demons in demon form to sleep on and more. The curtains were red like the carpet. There was a desk in the corner with a big body mirror next to it. Jaken asks, "Is something wrong my lady?" Kimku jumped a bit. She says, "Oh sorry Jaken I did not know you were still here. No everything is fine."

Jaken says, "If you need something, just call for me. Okay?" Kimku nodded and Jaken left the room. Sesshomaru came in with new clothes for her. Kimku blushed as she realized he had no shirt or pants on. Just a robe. He says, "Here are some new clean clothes." Kimku says, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He got close to her and says, "Just call me Sesshomaru." She says, "Okay Sesshomaru." He shut the bedroom door and smiled a bit. He asks, "What do you think of our bedroom?" Kimku says, "I like it. I was not expecting to be in your bed so soon." Sesshomaru smirked and asked, "Well how else are we going to have a family?" Kimku says, "I know, but isn't it a little too soon?" Sesshomaru says, "I don't think it is. You should be proud to be baring my pups."

Kimku says, "You're right." She did not want to fight with him. Sesshomaru gets as close as he can to her. He says, "I know you're a little scared, but you'll do fine. I can tell you are strong women. Baring my pups this soon will not be a problem for you." He then kissed her deeply.

That night Sesshomaru helped her into his bed. He undressed her slowly. He bit her on the neck gently and marked her as his mate. Soon enough Kimku was underneath him being thrusted into.  
Kimku whimpered softly, "Sesshomaru it hurts." He says, "I know babe. Just relax and it'll stop. She relaxed a bit and the pain lessened. He finished and got off of her. He lay beside her with a slight smile. Kimku smiled back slightly and got up. Sesshomaru asks, "Where are you going Kimku?" She says, "I going to go get something for my eyes. I don't like light when I first wake up."

Sesshomaru nodded and went to sleep. Kimku got her eye cover thing and got back in bed. She cuddled up to Sesshomaru.

Three months later Kimku went to Kadae to get a checkup. Kadae being a priestess also makes a form of a doctor. Kadae looked at her once the tests were done. She says, "Congratulations Kimku you are three months pregnant."

Kimku says, "I had a feeling I was." Kadae helped her onto her horse. Kadae says, "You will need to rest a lot. You are going to have twin boys." Kimku nodded and was off back to her beloved Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru greeted her at the gate to their home. He helped her down and asked, "Well what did Kadae say?" Kimku says, "I'm three months pregnant with twin boys." Sesshomaru says, "That's great." Kimku says, "She said I need to rest a lot." Sesshomaru called Jaken to Kimku's side.

Jaken helped her inside as Sesshomaru cleared rooms out for his future sons. Sesshomaru was still cold hearted at times. He was changing inside without Kimku knowing at all.

Kimku went into labor in the middle of the night. Kadae came as quick as she could. Kimku was in so much pain. Kadae pushed Jaken and Sesshomaru out of the room. Kimku was already giving birth to one baby when they were finally alone.

Baby cries were heard through the door. Jaken and Sesshomaru were both itching to go in. Louder cries were heard as the second baby was born. Kimku held both of them in her arms to calm them down.

Kimku says to them, "Calm down my sons. You are safe now. I'll name you two Takaya and Koji." Kadae let Sesshomaru and Jaken into the room. She says, "Your mate named them Takaya and Koji." Sesshomaru smiled proudly.

Both the babies fell asleep in her arms. Sesshomaru stroked both their heads gently. Jaken smiles. Kimku motion Jaken to come closer. Jaken went to her side and looked at the babies. Kimku smiles happily.

Kimku watched as Sesshomaru trained their five-year-old sons. Sesshomaru had turned completely cold to her and them. Koji was always being yelled at. Takaya always stood up for him. Kimku says to Sesshomaru, "Stop yelling at them. They're just kids after all." Sesshomaru says coldly, "Stay out of it. This is where a woman's opinion does not matter." Kimku was shocked and angered.

Kimku says to the boys, "Boys go inside for a few minutes." They went inside and played in their rooms. Kimku asks, "What is up with you lately?" He says, "Koji has to toughen up and Takaya needs to stop protecting Koji." Kimku asks, "Why? Just because you don't protect your brother?" Sesshomaru slapped her for saying that. Her eyes widened.

Kimku asks, "I know you don't like your brother. However, was that really called for?" She got close to him and kisses his lips. Sesshomaru says, "Knock it off. I did not make you my mate for love. I did it for power." Kimku asks, "Power? What power?" Sesshomaru says, "Your dad was my father's best friend and his equal in power. He could even overpower my father. You may be a half breed but you have all the power of a full-blood."

Sesshomaru says, "Don't get me started on your mother's powers. She was a priestess with great spiritual power. She was also very beautiful. Our sons have got to have the same powers." Kimku looked at him coldly. She then stormed into the house. Sesshomaru looked away and continued to train.

Kimku was covered in bruises from head to toe. Sesshomaru would beat her then rape her repeatedly. Takaya and Koji would hear their mother's screams from outside. Takaya would call his mother loudly and crave his mother's touch.

After one night of having his fun, Sesshomaru walked off and decided to not come back for a few days. Kimku sat outside in a chair. She watched her children play. When her sons saw her, they ran to her side. They cried in her arms. Takaya says, "I'm sorry mom. I could not do anything." Kimku says, "It was not your fault. You are not to blame."

An hour later, Inuyasha appeared. The boys gave him a shy greeting. They were not sure if they could trust him around their mother. Inuyasha saw the fresh bruises and asks, "Did my brother put these on you?" Kimku nods and the boys went off to play. Inuyasha says, "I know I don't come around much, but you will always have a room at my place. The boys do too." Kimku says, "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha placed a blanket around her shoulders.

Inuyasha sat next to Kimku and held her hand. She says, "I don't know what to do Inuyasha. Your brother has changed for the worse." Inuyasha says, "He has always been a power hungry fool. Never happy with the gems he's got at home." Kimku blushed slightly and says, "I know. How are you and Kagome doing?" He says, "We are not together anymore. Kikyo and Naraku are together. So I'm all alone."

Kimku says, "I'm sorry to hear that." Inuyasha says, "If you want you and the boys may stay with me until things settle down a bit." Kimku asks, "Are you sure it's okay?" He nods a bit. Kimku then told the boys to pack their things.

Kimku, Inuyasha, and the boys arrived at Inuyasha's home in three hours. Takaya and Koji raced to the bedrooms. They were eager to sleep in a bed. Kimku was too, but wanted to thank Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her and asked, "Aren't you tried?" Kimku says, "Yes, but I wanted to thank you." Inuyasha says, "There's no need to thank me. I just thought you guys needed to get away from a while." Kimku then leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Inuyasha blushed madly.  
Kimku then walks to a bedroom. Inuyasha helped her get settled in. Kimku felt his presence behind her. She blushed when he pulled her into a hug. He says, "If he tries to hurt you or the boys again, come here. I will protect you and the boys. I promise you." Kimku held him close to her and cried in his arms. She whispers, "Thank you."

Inuyasha held her close as she cried. Her scent made him to never let her go. He ran his fingers through her hair. He would once in a while kiss her cheek. Kimku finally looked at Inuyasha in the face. She softly asks, "Will you please kiss me?" Inuyasha nodded and kissed her softly. Then after a few minutes they parted.

A few nights later, Kimku put her boys to bed and walked outside. The moon was full and in crystal clear view. Inuyasha was setting up things in a shed. Music started to play and Kimku's body swayed to the music. Inuyasha asks making Kimku jump a bit, "Want to dance?" Kimku looked at him and nodded slowly.

Inuyasha put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. Her other hand was on his shoulder. The music was nice and slow. Their bodies were very close together. Inuyasha asks, "Do you want to stay with me Kimku?" Kimku was shocked when she said yes. Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kimku deeply. Her eyes widened and a moan escaped her lips as they kissed.

Inuyasha looked at Kimku after their lips parted. He then started to kiss her neck softly. Kimku blushed and whimpered, "Inuyasha I can't do this. I am Sesshomaru's wife or other words his mate. I bare his mark." Inuyasha says, "Once you do it with me, that mark will disappear. You will no longer be his mate. You could be my mate, if you want."

Kimku ended up on the ground underneath Inuyasha. She blushed as he whispered in her ear, "So what do you say?" Kimku kissed his lips deeply. He knew that was her way of saying yes. Kimku asks, "Shouldn't we move this to a bedroom with a locked door?" Inuyasha smiled and picked her up in his strong gentle arms.

They went to Inuyasha's room. His room was smaller than Sesshomaru's. Still it made Kimku feel at home more than Sesshomaru's room ever did. Inuyasha laid her on the bed and gave her a smile. He says, "I know you are still unsure about me, but I will be as good to you as I can." The both of them got under the blankets and undressed. Kimku's body was bruised still.

Inuyasha asks thinking aloud, "How my brother could hurt such a beautiful body?" Kimku blushed and asked shyly, "You think I'm beautiful?" Inuyasha nodded a bit. Kimku kissed his lips as he rubbed her thighs.

Kimku moaned as Inuyasha made her feel so good. Inuyasha was on top of her thrusting into her and kissing her neck and chin. Kimku whimpered in his ear, "Oh god Inuyasha. Why didn't we do this sooner?" Inuyasha smiled a bit and said, "I don't know, but I don't plan on letting you go." Kimku says, "I'm yours Inuyasha."

They finished and Inuyasha held her close to him. Kimku whimpers, "I love you Inuyasha. I don't know if that is right for me to say though." Inuyasha says, "I love you too Kimku." Inuyasha placed a ring on her left ring finger. He then bit her neck placing his mark on her.

Kimku looked at the ring happily. She knew what this meant to humans. Inuyasha was making her his wife the human way and his mate the demon way. Inuyasha kissed her lips gently and says, "We'll have to tell the boys about this." Kimku says, "They will be so glad." She kissed his lips gently.

Inuyasha held his new found bride close to him. Kimku looked at him happily. She noticed that he was smiling more. Inuyasha says, "Kimku I love you. Will you bare my children? You don't have to now. I mean like after we get things settled with Sesshomaru." Kimku says, "Yes I will bare your children."

When Sesshomaru came and saw his family gone, he was furious. Inuyasha was behind him. Sesshomaru asks, "Where is my wife and sons?" Inuyasha says, "At my place sleeping." Sesshomaru asks, "When do they plan on coming home?" Inuyasha says, "They don't plan on coming back to you."

At that, Sesshomaru started to attack Inuyasha. However, when Sesshomaru got close to him, a barrier went around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was knocked for a loop when he tried to break the barrier. Inuyasha says, "Kimku made this little charm for me. She is now my wife and mate."  
The madder Sesshomaru got, the farther he was knocked back by the barrier. He finally gave up. He asks, "Why did she go to you?" Inuyasha says, "She didn't. I came to her." Then Inuyasha left Sesshomaru feeling hate and regret.

Inuyasha had some friends help him set things up. He had lights put in the trees. Candles floating on the river's surface. The moon was out shining on the arch he and Kimku would be standing under in a few minutes.

Kimku came out with a cloak over her dress. Miroku was not there yet to marry them. Kimku went to Inuyasha's side and looked up at the moon. She says, "What a beautiful night for our wedding. The moon blesses us with its presence." Inuyasha says, "Yeah. Still you're the most beautiful thing out here tonight."

Kimku blushed madly. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly. Takaya and Koji came out in suits and groaned, "Can we get out of these wretched things yet?" Kimku giggled and said while sitting down to help them with their ties, "You can get out of your suits when the wedding is over." The boys smile and find a spot to play at.

A few hours later, Inuyasha and Kimku are finally married. Koji and Takaya run to their rooms to take off their suits. Inuyasha and Kimku danced the night away. The boys danced with Kimku and their new father happily.

Sesshomaru watched the wedding from a far. He saw Kimku's smiling happily. He knew Inuyasha would take care of her. Takaya saw his blood father and gave him a loving look. Sesshomaru gave him the same look back then left. Never to be seen again.


End file.
